


蝙蝠侠与枯萎的喜林芋案

by Lynx219



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克拉克要求布鲁斯在他离开地球期间帮他照顾植物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	蝙蝠侠与枯萎的喜林芋案

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Batman and the Case of the Fading Philodendron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86583) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> 对不起译者忍不住Kuso了一把

“这是我娘给我的礼物。”超人把花盆递给蝙蝠侠时说道，他的眉头皱着。“我不知道还有谁是我更信任的。”蝙蝠侠看着花盆，那里满是光滑的绿色心形叶子。“这是盆喜林芋。”超人补充。

“我知道这是什么。”蝙蝠侠突然说。“只是你需要多久……帮你照顾植物？”

“可能有一阵子。”超人向那植物投去担忧的一瞥。“这个任务可能需要几个月。那些Sq'rxthians——”他流畅地念出那个名字，没有人类做得到。“——感到一个氪星人来做仲裁者是一种崇高的姿态。哈尔要求我帮忙。用一些好运加上艰苦的工作，我们能够避免一场大规模的内战。但这可能需要几个月的时间。”

蝙蝠侠摇了摇一只手，克拉克的眼睛睁大了，差点把那植物抢回来。“没问题。”

“你确定？我不想强人所难。但是我搬到大都会的时候娘给了我这个，这是从小镇切来的分株。它对我意义重大，我希望能确保某个我信任的人来照顾它。”

布鲁斯叹了口气。“克拉克。它是盆植物。我想我能让一盆植物活上一两个月的。”

: : :

布鲁斯·韦恩的日志：

七月五日：把肯特那可笑的植物放在了餐厅；缺乏光线的问题比在洞里好些。仍然达不到理想温度。喜林芋显然在中等光线下生长最旺。解决了。

七月八日：在植物的叶子背面发现了毛茸茸的小白虫。看起来像水腊虫。用了酒精擦洗，应该能解决这个问题。

七月十一日：植物的叶子有些发黄。可能我浇太多水了。谨小慎微在这里可能不是个优点。

七月十三日：阿尔弗雷德建议让他来照顾肯特那见鬼的植物。怎么可能。那棵植物是 _我的_ 责任而且它会安然无恙地回到肯特手里。水腊虫依然是个问题。用了更多酒精。

七月十四日：考虑给植物照顾者内服酒精。愚蠢的水腊虫。

七月十六日：叶子仍然在变黄，无论水量有多严格。可能烂根了。或许需要移盆。

七月十七日：阿尔弗雷德建议我们干脆买盆新的喜林芋。不予考虑。 _他会知道的。_

七月十八日：见鬼。

七月十九日：见鬼。

七月二十日： ** _见鬼。_**

七月二十三日：帕梅拉·伊斯雷今晚很惊讶地发现她在阿克汉姆的房间有个访客。更惊讶地发现我向她询问照顾植物的建议。在她笑完以后，她实际上很认真地对待了我并问了一些问题来确定问题的根源。也给了一些好建议。告诉我没理由一株可怜的植物仅仅因为我是个华而不实的混蛋就该受罪。典型的帕梅拉。

她为这植物提供某些“特殊肥料”给我，但我只是绝望了，还不蠢。我现在都能看见那个：“哦，欢迎回来，克拉克。你的植物？它好极了，绝对是茁壮成长。如果你能原谅我，我现在有个紧急事件要处理——食人喜林芋正在入侵哥谭市中心的一家银行。”

七月二十五日：克拉克的植物挺住了。虽然还是很黄而且每天都掉叶子。阿尔弗雷德建议我和它说说话。这么干我没什么可损失的。

七月二十六日：阿尔弗雷德澄清“用蝙蝠侠的嗓音威胁喜林芋”不是他所想的事情。见鬼。

七月二十七日：无计可施了。这见鬼的植物 _不会_ 好转了，我就是知道。我有什么脸面见克拉克，对他说我没能力让他母亲的植物活上一个月？不可接受。

选择：我可以飞到小镇去从同一株植物上切个新的分株。基因上是相同的，当然能做数。或许不能。见鬼。

可以说贝恩闯进了庄园毁了这个地方，砸烂了那棵植物。这需要真的砸烂庄园来保证可信度。阿尔弗雷德绝对不会同意的。以及，需要真的杀了那植物。我恨那鬼东西的样子，但还不足以杀了它。我想。

或许该试试再和它说话。

: : :

布鲁斯·韦恩坐在餐厅桌前。在他面前的垫子上是克拉克的喜林芋，它心形的叶子下垂而且发黄。布鲁斯叹了口气。“好吧，喜林芋。我能叫你喜儿么？”他匆忙看向四周，确保没人听见这个。“那就是喜儿了。你看，喜儿。我知道你想念克拉克。所以我想我就对你说些他的事情。我确定你更想听到他的声音而不是我的——该死， _我_ 现在也想听到他的声音而不是我自己的。听到他的声音会让你感觉好些，不是么？那就像阳光，或者干净的水，或者是最肥沃的土地。他可以像那样，我知道。相信我，我知道的。”布鲁斯靠近那棵植物，降低了他的声音。“而这件事的本质是，喜儿，我真的痛恨因为杀了你而让他失望。他应当得到更好的。所以我想每天和你说半个小时关于他的事情——那没什么坏处，不是么？而且我想和你说话的时候我能干些其它的活儿——我或许能在改造车子的时候把你带到洞里，只是聊聊他。我知道那里又黑又冷，”他匆忙说，“但这毕竟也就半个小时。”

他坐回到椅子里。“现在，我猜可以从告诉你我们两个是怎么遇上的开始说。我的意思是，克拉克和布鲁斯是怎么遇上的，不是超人和蝙蝠侠。那是在一艘游艇上，而且房间预订出还了大乱子……”

: : :

超人接近洞穴的时候听到蝙蝠侠在说话：“看起来他们到的另一个时间线里我是个自由战士之类的，而他很高兴能再见到我。但是这不代表他可以就那样 _拥抱_ 我。我是说，当他从 _死亡_ 中回来的时候，你也没看到我抓住他拥抱。”一个停顿，好像他在等待某个克拉克听不到的回应。“没错，我承认那很有诱惑力，但我的确有我自己的名誉要维持——”一阵嘟嘟的噪音说明外周警报器发现了超人的接近，蝙蝠侠的声音突然停下了。

当超人不久后抵达洞穴时，蝙蝠侠正在他的电脑上忙碌的键入着；在控制台上是那株喜林芋，有点黄但还不是最糟糕。“欢迎回来。”蝙蝠侠并没有转身。“谈判不错？”

“我想我们做出了些改变。”克拉克说。“植物照顾得如何？”

“我不会把它放在这里很长时间。”蝙蝠侠略带防御地说。“我发誓。”

“我不觉得你会。”超人说道，有些困惑。

“它过得不错。没问题。”

“多谢了。我给你带了个小东西。”蝙蝠侠转过身，克拉克拿出一棵小小的外星蕨类植物，它银蓝色的叶子闪着光。“它不需要光合作用，所以我想它和你一起呆在洞里会不错。”

蝙蝠侠从克拉克手中接过那细小的金银合金花盆，把它放在另一棵植物旁边。“我假设你要把喜儿——我是说，你的喜林芋要回去。”他把一根手指刷过一片心形的叶子。一个尴尬的停顿。

“如果你希望的话，”克拉克冲口而出。“你有时间可以到我的公寓来吃晚饭。来检查和确定我有照顾好它。”

布鲁斯皱眉。“你没有把它放在直射光线里，是么？喜林芋是喜光的，但是阳光的直接照射会把叶子晒伤。”

“我把它放在卧室的床头柜上。那里没有阳光。”克拉克走向前，拿起花盆抱在臂弯里。

布鲁斯慢慢点头。“路过时查看一下多半也没有什么坏处。植物栽培会是个很复杂的课题。”

“下个周五？”

“行”

“来吃晚饭？”

“我会看看有没有时间。”

“那，这是约会。”

“是的。”

他们站了一会儿，在洞穴的微光中向对方眨着眼睛。“好吧，”超人说，不自在地往后退了一步。“我会……我会期待着那一天的。”他向着怀里的植物点头。“我们都会的。”一阵模糊的移动，然后他消失了。

蝙蝠侠慢慢坐下，看着那闪烁着微光的天蓝色蕨类。“你要明白我不得不做些测试来确保你不会有任何……有问题的花粉什么的，对吧？”过了一阵子，他伸出手，把一根手指轻轻触及一片叶子。一阵水晶般的嗡鸣充盈在空气中。“呒。”他说。“不错。”他又开始打字。“我想你已经见过超人了，小蕨。你想知道我是怎么遇上那个大傻冒的吗？我是说克拉克·肯特，不是超人——那是他没穿着那可笑的紧身裤的时候用的名字。总之，那是在一艘游艇上，而且房间预订还出了大乱子……”


End file.
